


The Joy Of Molly and Sherlock's Practice Sessions

by mellovesall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/pseuds/mellovesall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for #36, “Practice” for the 50 Reasons to Have (Sherlolly) Sex project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy Of Molly and Sherlock's Practice Sessions

Nimble, musically calloused fingers inched their way down the soft skin of Molly’s stomach till they found their target. 

Molly covered Sherlock’s devilish hands, with her own, as they worked their magic. She squeezed the one that cupped her breast and pushed down on the other whose unrelenting thumb was sliding, oh so slowly, through the wetness of her sensitive clit as she rolled her hips over his. God, it felt so good to have him inside her. He was long and thick and right now, sliding in and out of her with exquisite fullness.

She loved being on top. Riding, guiding and controlling their pleasure. She didn't at first. She had always been tentative and a bit shy about her sexuality till, Sherlock.

Since their first night of lovemaking, Sherlock had only been encouraging and... liberating. Molly, like everyone else, thought he was inexperienced with sex, and they were correct, but what they all didn’t realize was inexperience should never be mistaken for unenthusiastic. 

When you find love and find the right person there's no limit to sharing your passion. And share was exactly what they did. They jokingly called their love making as practice. And as the saying goes, practice makes PERFECT.

Each time they came together it was profound. How could sex be so incredibly delicious? How could the world turn, societies rise and fall when everyone could just be having mind-blowing sex 24/7? As it was, thoughts of Sherlock and what he could do to her body and heart was all she could think about. She was still learning how to balance her all consuming need to be around him and talk to him, to share her thoughts...with being herself. It was scary sometimes, but it was a good scary. She felt stronger and happier. She felt she could do anything. She felt special. Complete.

She knew that the novelty of their attraction and chemistry would eventually slow down and become manageable, but for now she couldn’t get enough of him. She craved his touch, his lips, that body and his mind. There was nothing like having Sherlock's attention to detail unleashed and seeking your pleasure. Your total pleasure.

It didn't matter if he'd reached his climax already, her continuous pleasure till she screamed for mercy, wonderful, wonderful mercy, was his quest. His case to solve.

Sherlock sat up and he went even deeper into her body. “Sherlock,” she whispered against his lips. His hands curled around her waist and pulled down as his hips surged up.

“Molly,” he murmured back as they both lost themselves in each other. “Molly.”


End file.
